1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a microscope objective lens. In particular, the present invention relates to an achromat-class microscope objective lens having a magnification of about 10 times.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional achromat-class microscope objective lens is required to be manufactured inexpensively. In order to reduce the cost of a conventional achromat-class microscope objective lens, the flatness of an image formed by the objective lens and the correction of various types of aberration are sacrificed.